


Starburst Flavoured Kisses

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain





	Starburst Flavoured Kisses

Jared blinks up at the ceiling, warm and sated and happy in a post-coital afterglow, body over-heated and sweat-slicked, jeans around his ankles and t-shirt rucked up under his armpits. He watches the tv throw light around the room, creating flickering shadows that he can’t be bothered to pay attention to. He’s sleepy and uncomfortable but, angling his head down to look at the sleeping body weighing him down into the carpeted floor, he can’t quite bring himself to care, a smile splashed across his face and Jared knows it’s a soft, sappy thing that he’ll get mocked for if he gets caught wearing it.    
  
Jensen makes a soft, snuffling sound and it’s pretty much the most adorable thing Jared’s ever heard, making something flutter in his stomach and his smile split even wider. He brings a hand up from where it had been resting on Jensen’s shoulder blade and into his short brown-blonde hair, cards his fingers gently through the silky strands and strokes his other hand up and down Jensen’s bare spine. He moves slowly, carefully, not willing to break this peaceful moment because he’s not sure what’s going to happen afterward, what Jensen’s going to do and his hands stop their movement, twitching nervously and Jensen makes a noise of protest and snuggles deeper into Jared’s arms. Jared doesn’t even try to stifle the urge to place a gentle kiss on Jensen’s temple, just does it and is rewarded with a hum of approval. He laughs quietly as Jensen’s own arms rearrange themselves more comfortably and securely because of course he’s cuddler. He’s so controlled and tight when he’s awake and aware, not someone who displays affection easily, that it all unwraps in moments like these.   
  
Jared’s heart feels like it’s going to explode from his chest because there just isn’t enough room for it in there, racing and growing and filling with this  _feeling_ . He doesn’t know what to do with it. He - - he doesn’t know what to do now, what happens next and that terrifies him. Jared swallows through the tightness in his throat and shifts against the floor. He can’t stay in this position much longer. His back aches and his knees are making themselves known, body shivering now that the sweat has cooled and goosebumps tingle across every inch of his skin that isn’t supporting Jensen and Jared really has to move, get up, shake everything out and get to a warm, comfortable,  _soft_  bed. Regardless of how Jensen is going to react, Jared really, really has to get up.   
  
“Jen,” he whispers softly against the shell of Jensen’s ear, “Jen, c’mon, I have to get up, get to bed.” Jared gives him a little bit of a shake and his eyes flutter open, sleepy green and glowing. For a moment, they stare at each other and Jared gets lost in the openness he sees, the warmth and fondness and affection. Jensen smiles and pulls himself up to place a sweet kiss on Jared’s lips, chaste and pure. Jared’s stunned, mind filled with this buzzing silence.   
  
“Ummm,” he says, “ummm.” He can’t manage to say anything else.   
  
“Hey, Jay,” Jensen smiles sleepily and then he clambers up and off and Jared’s suddenly very, very cold. Jensen stands up and begins pulling his clothes in place and rubbing his eyes. He yawns and stretches, back popping, and Jared can help from staring at how the skin moves over the muscles in Jensen’s chest, shifting and gliding and all that freckled skin. He licks his lips and can feel his cock twitch feebly against his thigh. He lets out a sigh and flops back into the floor. Jensen just smirks at him, eyes knowing and dark. He yawns again around the smirk and scratches his stomach, shuffling towards the bedroom, not turning to look back around at Jared.   
  
Oh. Okay. Jared quashes the dark, bitter, sad feeling swirling around inside him and pulls up his boxers, shoving his jeans off, leaving them in a puddle on the floor, and fixes his t-shirt. He sits on the floor, staring unseeingly at the pictures on the tv screen for several, long moments, hoping for something, anything - - hoping for everything. He sighs, shakes his head and stands up, legs still weak and slightly trembling, and turns the tv off. He moves to the coffee table in front of the sofa and gathers up the beer bottles and trash litters across its surface. Jared spies an open bag of gummy bears and snags it. He dumps everything in the trash can in the kitchen and sits on the counter, candy in his hand, kicking his heels gently against the cabinet doors. Jared feels like a little kid who doesn’t quite understand what’s going on.   
  
He stuffs a couple gummy bears in his mouth, hoping that sugar will balance everything out. Jared hates feeling like this, unsure and hesitant and lonely. He sits his chin on his hand, elbow digging into the soft flesh above his knee and pulls out another gummy bear. He stares at it for a while; he has some abstract, half-formed hope that it has the answers to life, the universe and everything. He figures he might as well ask, so he does.   
  
“Forty-two.”   
  
Jared looks up and there is Jensen, leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, grinning at him. It’s more of a smirk but that look is still in his eyes and Jared just kind of - - melts, right there in the kitchen, he can’t help it. He doesn’t know what elseto do so he just pops the gummy bear in his mouth and grins back at Jensen.   
  
“Jared, you idiot, what are you doing out here?” Jensen looks fondly exasperated and Jared can only shrug, not knowing what to say. Jensen walks forward and places himself in between his spread legs. He removes the bag of gummy bears, takes Jared’s hand from under his chin and places it on his thigh and then Jensen covers it with his own. He reaches up and kisses Jared, soft and slow and sweet. It’s lazy, just the slow movement of their lips against each other and Jared brings up his other hand to cup Jensen’s cheek. It’s incredibly intimate, just them in the dark of the kitchen, no other sounds except their breathing and the sounds of their lips meeting and parting.   
  
“Mmmm, you taste like sugar,” Jensen whispers against Jared’s mouth. Jared shivers. Jensen grips Jared’s hand and steps back pulling him with him. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”   
  
That feeling is back, filling up his heart and chest, happiness and warmth and hope and love, and all Jared can do is to kiss Jensen again and then follow him, staring at their interlinking hands.


End file.
